1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf course maintenance tools. More particularly, the invention concerns an implement for removing indentations, called marks, from putting greens by centering the implement over the indentations and then by exerting a downward force on a handle to move downwardly extending prongs into the surface of the turf in a manner to elevate the soil beneath the impression or ball mark.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Golf courses and particularly golf course greens require continuous maintenance in order to maintain the course in good playing condition. More particularly, it is essential to the game that the putting green surface be continually maintained so that it is substantially free of irregularities which would potentially affect the rolling of a golf ball directed toward the putting cup.
Irregularities in the putting green typically arise when the golf ball impacts the surface of the putting green causing the semi-spherical indentations in the surface of the putting green. These indentations, which are typically referred to as ball marks, if not repaired, become a substantial nuisance and detraction to the players. Additionally, the repair of the ball marks if not properly done, can damage the green and further impair the roll of the golf ball along the surface of the green.
Because of the importance of maintaining the golf course in good condition, most golf courses, be they public or private, place considerable emphasis on requiring golfers using the course to conscientiously maintain the course in good playing condition by repairing the ball marks made by their ball each time the ball impacts the golf course green. To accomplish this necessary ball mark repair, many golfers carry in their pocket a small, pronged tool for lifting up the compacted turf and underlying soil so that the ball mark, or indentation can be worked up and then leveled, as for example, by tamping the repaired area with the head of the putter.
In addition to the aforementioned type of ball mark repair tool, a number of other types of more elaborate ball mark repair devices have been suggested in the past. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,264 issued to Baber. The Baber device includes a central support rod, a spider mounted about the lower extremity of the support rod, and six angular blades pivotally connected to the spider. Pushing down on the central rod of the Barber device causes the six angular blades to move downwardly and inwardly through the surface of the turf in a manner to converge about the indentation or ball mark. The coaction of the blades as they converge about the indentation relieves the compaction of the earth, realigning the grass and the grass roots and force the earth upwardly and inwardly in a manner to raise the turf and fill the indentation.
Another ball mark repair device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,286 issued to McNeely et.al. The McNeely apparatus includes a pair of turf gripping elements for removing patches of turf and soil for fixing or filling in ball mark indentations on a golf green. The apparatus is manually actuated through a linkage lever mechanism which functions to remove turf green elements during the ball mark repair operation.
The O'Sullivan ball mark repair device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,927 comprises a ball mark repair tool which is permanently affixed to the bottom of a flag pin and replaces a standard furrow usually provided thereon. A plunging motion is employed by the user of the O'Sullivan ball mark repair tool to cause the turf engaging elements of the tool to contact the turf in the area of the ball mark. More particularly, an outer cylindrical sleeve first contacts the turf and is followed by a blade which is rotated and thrust downwardly by an internal mechanism. The action of the ball mark repair tool causes the turf and the underlying soil of the ball mark area to be loosened thus promoting the recovery of the ball mark area.
While many of the prior art ball mark repair devices perform in a satisfactory manner, certain of the devices tend to be mechanically quite complex making them somewhat difficult to operate and often expensive to manufacture. The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art ball mark repair devices by providing a novel ball mark repair tool which is of an elegantly simple construction and yet one that is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and yet functions in a proper manner to quickly and effortlessly correctly repair ball marks.